Of Demons and Daggers
by AnnaCullen05
Summary: Rodolphus finds something he doesn't expect. How will he react? One-shot. Mature. Rodolphus/Bellatrix


**OF DEMONS AND DAGGERS**

The brunette's brow furrows as he looks down at the letter in his hands. The page is soaked with someone's salty tears, causing it to be hard to read in certain places. Slowly he sighs and his fingers brush against his lips. Anyone watching him would be able to see that he was distressed by the letter. The news that it carries could not be good. In fact it's the worst news he feels he could possibly receive. It's a letter written by his wife declaring her love and devotion to another man. It's a letter he wasn't meant to find and read, but this man is one without shame. One that shows no remorse. From this moment on his jealous side will begin to make itself known. He will no longer appear to be as caring and loving with his wife as he was in the beginning of their marriage. He always had a suspicion that Bellatrix didn't love him fully. But never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that she could throw all of her love and devotion onto one man. A man that was not himself. Slowly he stands from his chair and moves towards the fireplace. He braces himself against the hearth with his left hand as his right lets go of the letter allowing it to flutter into the flames below. The same flames are reflected in his eyes as he stares into their depths.

A mere fifteen minutes later his wife enters the room. She'd been away doing business for the Dark Lord all day. Most of the time Rodolphus didn't know where she was or who she was with. But he wasn't like most husbands that nagged. He wasn't going give her twenty questions every time she walked through the door. Bellatrix took a seat in the chair her husband had just vacated. Without a word he moves over to the liquor decanter he keeps in the sitting room in the Lestrange manor. As he removes the crystal stopper it makes a pleasant sound. Slowly the man pours the amber liquid into a crystal tumbler. Satisfied with the amount he drops the decanter to the table a little harder than necessary. Rodolphus grabs the tumbler in one hand and downs the drink in a single swallow. His Adam's apple moves up and down as the fire whiskey moves down his throat.

"Pour me a drink, Rodolphus. Make yourself useful." Bellatrix's voice is like nails on a chalkboard to him. His hand clenches and unclenchs by his side as he roughly drops the now empty tumbler to the solid oak table. He ignores her request. No, her demand. Slowly he turns on his heel to face her. He walks forward and braces his weight on the chair's arms. Imprisoning her to the chair.

He sneers as he looks down at her. Disgusted. Under his plain cotton button-up shirt his biceps flex. His knuckles are white on the edge of the chair. "Is that all you see me as, Bellatrix? Nothing but a mere servant?"

She's obviously not threatened as she moves forward. "No dear husband, if you were a servant I'd get what I asked for." The raven haired woman smirks up at him. She's not threatened by him. To her he's nothing but a weakling. Gum under her shoe.

A small flicker of fear, or maybe it's shock, appears in her eyes as his fingers entangle themselves in her hair. He pulls her up from her seat on the chair and roughly throws her body against the table before them. Rodolphus stands behind her, pining her bony frame to the oak table. One hand is still entangled in her hair, the other is holding a dagger to her throat. "I wouldn't have a second of hesitation to slit your pretty little neck right here." His hot hurried breath makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She can feel his lips against her left earlobe.

Bellatrix dares to turn her head to look at him over her left shoulder. Her mouth is upturned at the corner as she speaks in a whisper, "You wouldn't dare."

There's a quick intake of breath as the knife digs into her throat, breaking skin. "Wouldn't I?" The question is meant to be rhetorical. His wife's breathing is getting heavy. He knows that he's beginning to scare her. If only a little. Untangling his hands from her hair he moves to do something she doesn't expect. Rodolphus quickly unbuttons his pants. She's confused. He must think that this is the easiest way for him to get what he wants from her. For the past few months she's been doing everything she can to avoid sharing his bed. She no longer gets pleasure or satisfaction from sex. Not with her husband anyway. His hand moves slowly up her thigh to pull her skirt above her waist. She's still in a state of shock. No sound seems to leave her throat save for her heavy breathing.

Slowly his fingers curl around the waistband of her underwear. He pulls them down allowing them to drop to the floor. By this point he's hard and there's nothing Bellatrix can do to escape him. He gives her no warning as he roughly enters her from behind. As he does he smiles when he hears her sharp intake of breath. He knows that she's shocked. As his body moves in motion with hers small moans can be heard emitting from her throat. She's enjoying it. Far more than any woman should, being taken by force. With each thrust her pelvis bangs into the side of the table. The sharp shooting pain is ignored as her husbands hand moves to uncover her right breast. He pulls her arm out of her shirt and a smile crosses his face as he realizes she's not wearing a bra. He begins to fondle her breast and as he tugs on her erect nipple Bellatrix's eyes close and she moans.

It takes all the strength he has not to chuckle. He lowers his body and begins to trail soft kisses along her back. Another moan dares to escape her lips. She curses as he bites her shoulder. Secretly she enjoys the pain. He doesn't make a sound as he climaxes. His eyes simply close. The knife never leaves her neck. Once he's finished he pulls out and buckles his pants. Her right breast is still exposed as well as her bare ass. He once again leans down to whisper in her ear. As he does his fingers lovingly run themselves through her raven hair. "Life is going to be much more difficult for you from now on, my love." He kisses her shoulder before once more pressing the knife a little more into her neck. He stands up and roughly smacks her bare ass. The dagger is removed from her porcelain throat and he tucks it into the waistband of his pants.

She doesn't move. She's confused. Bellatrix has no idea that her husband has found her letter. She has no idea that from this moment forward Rodolphus will not be afraid to take from her what he wants, whenever he wants it. She might be more sadistic than he is, but he's much stronger. As he leaves the room he smirks. He runs his fingers through his already greasy hair. She glares at his retreating back. Upon reaching the doorway he stops. "Oh yes, Bella, life is going to become almost unbearable for you." He doesn't look at her as he speaks. It's best that she doesn't see the evil sneer on his face. It's best she doesn't see his heart harden against her. It's best she doesn't see his love for her leave his soul entirely.

**A/N: **don't bother asking me where this came from. It sorta just popped into my head one day and I had to get it down. Let me know what you think! If I get good reviews maybe I'll be writing more Rodolphus/Bellatrix fic in the future!


End file.
